Turn Him Into A Gentelman
by gameer1000
Summary: What will happen if Natsu was dropped off at the blue pegasus guild against his will? A one shot, Fairy Tail or characters are not mine.


**Turn Him Into A Gentleman**

I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters

This is a one shot I made while I am writing Natsu the Smart Guy. College gets in the way a lot, but I am half way through the next chapter.

It was a nice afternoon in the Blue Pegasus guild. Master Bob is drooling over a picture of Natsu and Gray, Ichyra is drooling over a picture of Erza and the trimens are drooling over any girls in general.

A knock came from the guild door and Master Bob went up to open it and what he saw made hearts appear in his eyes. It was Natsu tied up with a blind fold on with a Note attached to his back. He called Ren over to pick Natsu up and put him on the coach. Ichyra took the note off of Natsu and read it out loud.

"Dear Blue Pegasus I would like to ask for your help with Natsu. He has no manners or formal charm what so ever and I was wondering if you guys can turn him into a gentleman in two weeks. You are free to use any method possible to do this. Please and thank you, Lucy of Fairy Tail".

"What do you think men", Ichyra said. Master Bob exclaimed, "Let's do it. It will give me the opportunity to spend more time with him". The trimens thought about it, Hibiki said, "If that is what Lucy wants then I won't say no". "Agreed", Ren and Eve said in unison. They untied Natsu and waited for him to wake up which was an hour later.

Natsu opened up his eyes and saw Master Bob staring at him. "Aaaaaahhhhhh", Natsu yelled and tried to run away, but his exit was blocked by Ren and Eve. "Calm down Natsu and let me explain why you are here. Lucy asked us to turn you into a gentleman in two weeks and we said yes", Hibiki said.

"Why does she want to turn me into you guys anyway", he said. "It is obvious that Lucy likes you right and it is also obvious that you like her two right", Hibiki said. Natsu blushed denying everything and Ichyra said, "I can see the blush on your face which means that you are lying, men". "Fine I will do it, but only for Lucy", Natsu said and then the trimens gave him an evil smile and started walking up to him which made Natsu back up. Unfortunately for him he backed up into Master Bob that hugged him from behind.

Fairy Tail two weeks later

Everyone was at the guild having a good time while waiting for Natsu to return. Suddenly the doors opened calmly to reveal the new Natsu. He still had the same hair style and clothes, but something about his demeanor seemed different to them. "Natsu", everyone shouted and he walked to his teammates that were at the bar with Mirajane.

"Natsu your back, I missed you so much", Happy said while crying. Natsu smiled to him and patted him on the head and turned towards Lucy. "Welcome back you have no idea how much I missed you". Natsu smiled and neiled down and said, "I know it was a long time, but do not worry because we are reunited once again", and then he kissed her hand. The whole guild stopped and looked at Natsu like they saw a ghost.

Gray recovered and yelled, "I haven't fought you in a while so let's go you dim ember". Natsu turned to Gray and said, "That is childish and can't you see that we are in the presence of a Goddess". Gray's eyes bulged out and Erza couldn't say anything. Lucy said, "Is that really you Natsu", "Of course it is if you want to know what I did while I was at Blue Pegasus we can talk about it on our date".

Lucy looked at him confused and blushing and said, "What date", "The date we are going on right now", he said and took her hand and escorted her out of the guild. He let her go ahead for a minute while he faced the guild and threw a fire ball at Gray and yelled, "Stupid stripper". Then he caught up to Lucy and put on his fake gentleman façade and took her out on the best date of her life. The whole guild stood in silence, but Gray got up and said, "Why you dumb", he never finished his sentence because Erza punched him in the face.

The End

My main story will be updated do not worry, but I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
